She's a Fenton
by neon rose
Summary: Following the lives of Danny, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Dash through college and beyond. We all know Dash can't resist a challege and Jazz doesn't like to be proven wrong, not to mention poor Sam's caught between Tucker and Danny! Side story to She's a Phanto
1. Chapter 1

Jazz sighed as she waved off her parents in the horribly embarrassing Fenton Ghost Catching RV, her brother Danny, two years younger than her stood at her side with suitcases galore around him. Why did he have to come to the same College as her? She was going to be a child psychologist for crying out loud, what was her brother going to be? It wasn't like there was a degree in ghost catching (thank god) so what was he doing here? She had her suspicions that Danny was only here because Sam and Tucker were, mind you Danny and Tucker seemed to be fighting a bit lately, not that it was anything to do with her as Danny kept reminding her.

"So. Where's my room then?" Danny asked her holding up the piece of paper with his room number on it. Sam took the piece of paper from her little brother, even though eighteen years old wasn't THAT little to be a little brother but still.

"Come on, I'll show you." Jazz sighed turning and grabbing a suitcase, a yelp of pain and surprise from her brother made her turn around to see a tall blonde boy towering over him.

"What's the matter Fen-toad?" He laughed nastily as he watched Danny try to wriggle free from the mess of suitcases that he was now trapped in.

"Hey!" Jazz snapped at him, he looked at her and glowered.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed at the interruption.

"For you to leave my little brother alone!" Jazz ordered poking him in the chest angrily.

"Jazz, please." Danny sighed standing up and dusting himself off, he was used to harassment by Dash. "How the hell did you get into college anyway?" he questioned with a smirk on his face, he knew how easy it was to outwit Dash.

"Sports scholarship." Dash said puffing his chest out proudly. Jazz snickered at this.

"Come on Danny, he'll have a rough enough time without us if he's here on a sports scholarship." She grinned knowingly.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Dash shouted after Jazz's retreating form.

"No Professor ever takes a sports scholarship student seriously, and you won't get away with all the crap that you did in high school. Enjoy failing." Jazz called back after him. Dash blinked in anger and frustration, what the hell did she mean? How could anyone not respect someone who was as good at sports as he was?

Jazz sat in the quiet seminar room, she enjoyed it here when it was empty, she could sit a write her thesis on teen psychology, to be fair most of her evidence for her theories rested on her own bizarre family and her own younger brother. It wasn't a patch on her already written dissertation on ghost envy: Ghosts aren't the boss of me, but she was saving that for her masters degree. The door opened and students flooded into the room, oh well, it had been nice whilst it had lasted. Her eyes picked out a surprising figure from the crowd, that jock bully Dash who had been picking on her brother just a few days ago. She narrowed her eyes, this could be fun.

"Okay class, I'm teaching your first year class for this semester on abnormal psychology. We'll start off on Freud." Jazz sighed standing up, as a third year she was getting credit for teaching the first year classes under supervision, her own professor was sat at the back of the class grading papers and listening with half an ear.

"First of all, I'm not interested in teaching you if you're only here to kill time between classes you're actually interested in. I grade fairly and I'm only going to grade papers that are actually spelt correctly and written grammatically correctly." Jazz announced, several of the students looked nervous at this, Dash just looked shocked, her professor grinned, he gave out the same canned speech each year to his first years to cut away the useless students.

"Secondly, I'm NOT going to give you any extra consideration because you got a sports scholarship, you'll be surprised to find out that this is the real world now and you can't pass psychology with the ability to catch a ball, sadly to say." Jazz added staring straight at Dash, a few students shuffled out at this point but Dash stared back at her firmly. Jazz turned to the board and began the class.

Dash took his time packing away his things in an effort to be the last out of the room, he sidled up to Jazz's desk and stared at her annoyed.

"Can I help you?" she asked innocently.

"That wasn't funny." Dash stated annoyed.

"I meant what I said, you're expected to put the same amount of work in as everyone else, sports is no longer a meal ticket to the good life. Why are you IN this class anyway, last I checked psychology was on the sports departments black list, being that you have to have a brain to pass the class." Jazz frowned at him as she erased her notes from the chalkboard.

"It is, and your class is the only one that fitted in with my timetable. And I do have a brain." He added as he left the room annoyed.

--------

Danny sat quietly in the library alone as he sifted through "To kill a Mocking bird" he noted something down on his paper before pausing as a giant shadow loomed over his paper. He looked up to see a very angry looking Dash Baxter above him.

"Don't think just because your sister is one of my lecturers means I won't still wail on you." He threatened waving his fist at Danny.

"Perish the thought." Danny sighed resigning himself to the fact that Dash would probably be beating him up all year. Again.

"What is her problem with me anyway!" Dash hissed irritated.

"Aside from the fact that you've beaten me up every year for god knows how long?" Danny asked without looking up, he heard a growl from Dash and decided to continue. "She has issues with people who try to coast through her class, she gets graded on how well everyone else does and she gets pissed off with people on sports scholarships coasting and dragging her grade down." Danny explained as he turned the book over so his page was resting downwards. Dash looked somewhat thoughtful at this.

"Would she fail me regardless of what I did?" Dash asked sitting down opposite Danny.

"No, she'll only fail you if you fail. She can't grade unfairly or she'll fail, why?" Danny asked suspicious.

"Because I'm going to show her she's wrong about me." Dash said standing up determined. "Thanks Fenton." He added as he walked off to the psychology section of the library. Danny shook his head stunned, Jazz could definitely wrap people around her finger with that psychology of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz stared down at the paper on her desk and frowned, it was definitely a solid B, perhaps even a B+. She ran it through the plagiarism software on her computer for a third time to check that it was actually his paper, once again it came up with no hits. She rocked back on her chair thoughtfully, it wasn't the highest mark in the class but it was pretty high, especially for a jock. Maybe he was just putting effort in to spite her, if so, she doubted he would keep it up but she couldn't fairly downgrade him for it. Maybe he beat someone up to get them to write the paper for him… She narrowed her eyes and graded the paper a B with the resolve to question him in class to see if he knew his stuff.

Dash smirked as his paper landed on his desk, Jazz stared at him for a moment before moving on and handing the others back to the rest of the class standing at the front of the class she seemed to be deciding something. She looked up at him and glowered at him resting his feet on the desk.

"Mr Baxter, would you care to explain what the Electra complex is?" She asked with a small smile. Dash closed his eyes for a second willing the information to come to his mind.

"It's… when a daughter falls in love with her father and wants to replace her mother, it's the girl version of the Oedipus one. Freud was a pervert." Dash answered making the class giggle. Jazz frowned at this, maybe he DID write that paper.

"He was the father of modern Psychology." Jazz commented annoyed.

"And I'm sure you love him, like a father. Electra." Dash shot back, Jazz turned red and the class laughed loudly.

"Get out." Jazz ordered pointing to the door.

"What?" Dash asked his eyes widening.

"You heard me, get out of my class now." Jazz repeated opening the door, a moments silence passed before Dash grabbed his book and stormed past Jazz out of the door. Jazz shut it angrily behind him, she felt him kick the shut door and swear at her on the other side of it.

"Moving on." Jazz said calmly as she continued with the class.

"Bitch, what right does she have to kick me out of her class? I spent HOURS on that stupid essay and she kicks me out." Dash muttered as he wandered across campus, he watched Danny Fenton walking in his direction busy talking to his nerd friends, he clenched his fist and punched Danny in the stomach as he walked past. He felt slightly better for that.

A few hours later he stood in the showers in the gym deep in thought, he'd show her, he'd be the best in the goddamn class if it killed him. Mind you, he should probably… apologise to Fenton for punching him. It probably wouldn't get him any points with Jazz if he beat up her little brother.

Turning off the water he got dressed and went to bed. The next day he sat in Jazz's class quietly and handed in a B+ paper and left silently. Jazz read through his paper first and graded it feeling exceedingly irritated.

"What are you playing at?" Jazz demanded as she appeared on the edge of the football pitch as the practice was coming to a close.

"Football remember?" he replied walking past her.

"I mean in my class. What do you think you're playing at?" She elaborated as she followed him angrily.

"I'm passing. Isn't that what you want?" He answered as he entered the locker rooms, Jazz stomped around angrily as she saw the male only sign on the door she let out an irritated little scream before storming off.

"Hey… Sam… do you, you know, wanna go out and see a movie and get something to eat?" Danny asked trying to keep his voice as causal as possible as he leaned on the frame to Sam's door.

"Eh. Sure." Sam shrugged trying to find her book. Danny frowned, he had a very distinct feeling that Sam was missing the idea behind his proposal.

"Is Tuck coming?" Sam asked from under her bed, Danny closed his eyes, yes, she had definitely missed his drift.

"No, I thought we could go, you know, just you and me." Danny answered quietly.

"Why? Is he busy?" She asked re-appearing from under the bed.

"Uhm. No, not exactly." He replied feeling uncomfortable at this point.

"I see what's going on here." Sam said narrowing her eyes and standing up.

"You do?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Yes, you and Tuck have been fighting again. You two NEED to stop this, I've no idea why you're fighting but it's not good for you. You two have been friends since forever, what could possibly get between you two?" Sam sighed, Danny closed his eyes and smacked his head on the doorframe.

"Get. I won't hear another word until you two are made up okay?" Sam ordered before shutting the door on Danny. Danny swore under his breath before heading back to the boys dorms to find Tucker.

Sam sat on her own bed and sighed, she wasn't stupid, she knew what was going on, and she knew that Danny liked her. And to be fair she liked Danny, she always had. But she didn't want to split Tucker and Danny up, they were her two best friends after all. Sam sighed and brushed her long-ish hair out of her eyes, why did life have to be so complicated?

"Angela, where are all the books?" Jazz asked the librarian exasperated.

"Which books dear? This IS a library." The librarian asked as she searched for her stamp, she knew Jazz well, she was forever in the library renting out psychology books.

"All the psychology ones of course, they're all missing from the shelves." Jazz pouted.

"Ah, that young man over there has them. He's been in here hours working away, it's quite sweet." The creaky old librarian smiled pointing across the library into the silent work section. Jazz frowned and followed where the librarian was pointing. Standing in the arch of the doorway Jazz watched impressed as she saw the giant stack of psychology books and the very tired looking Dash Baxter with a pencil in his mouth. He narrowed his eyes and flipped through another book before rubbing his eyes and yawning. Maybe he did deserve a chance in her class, he did seemed to be putting in a lot of honest work and his essays did show promise, had she been too hard on him?

"Hey! Baxter!" A voice called from the doorway to outside. Dash turned around and waved at his football buddies.

"What are you doing here man? You're not actually working are you?" One asked incredulously, Dash looked slightly nervous over this.

"Psh, nah. I've been taking my essays off the net you know, I'm just changing it a little and writing it up, throwing in a few mistakes so I can pass." Dash smiled smoothly, one of his dumb football buddies high fived him for this.

"Nice. Who's it for?" One of them asked with a laugh.

"It's Jazz Fenton's psych class." Dash answered rubbing his tired eyes.

"Oooh, sweet, hoping you'll score by acing the class eh? Sly dog!" One of them said with a leer that Jazz definitely did not like.

"Look, her class is all that would fit in with my timetable okay?" Dash laughed.

"Still though, she is a nice piece of ass that's for sure. If only she'd actually date, or act like a normal human being." One of the Jocks sighed wistfully, Dash just laughed at this. Jazz growled and stormed out of the library, how could she ever have thought that stupid Jock held ANY promise at all?

Dash waved his friends off with a smile, to be fair they weren't really his friends, heck, he didn't even like most of them. They were just all on the team together. He turned back to his essay, it was going to be the best damn essay Jazz had ever read, and written all by himself too. He smiled as he put the finishing touches to it's conclusion, he was looking forward to class tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"If everyone could leave their essays on the desk on the way out, Dash Baxter, stay behind." Jazz said quietly, Dash frowned but sat in his seat as the class around him filed out around him. What had he done this time? He'd stayed quiet in class and not made any snarky remarks, heck, he'd even been paying attention! He rose out of his seat silently and walked up to Jazz's desk where she sat waiting for him.

"I've got my paper." Dash said filling the silence and offering it to her, Jazz narrowed her eyes and slapped it away, the unstapled sheets skidded across the floor.

"Hey!" Dash protested annoyed.

"Hey nothing. I don't take lightly to plagiarism Dash." Jazz glowered at him.

"Plagiarism nothing!" Dash snapped back picking his essay off the floor.

"Please, I heard you, you admitted publicly to ripping your essay off the internet!" She retorted standing up so fast her chair skidded backwards and fell over.

"I-" Dash began before his conversation in the library flashed into his mind. "Oh." He murmured.

"Busted huh?" Jazz said coldly.

"Hardly. This essay is all mine. Not that you care." Dash grumbled getting the last of his pages in order.

"I heard you!" Jazz snapped accusatorially.

"Yeah you heard me talking to the guys on the football team, what would they say if I'd told them that I'd been there hours slaving over that essay huh? And here I thought you were smart." Dash shouted having had enough of her accusations. Jazz stuttered at this.

"You know what? Screw this. For once in my life, I try to prove to someone that I'm not just some football player and you just throw it back in my face. Some teacher you are." Dash yelled before ripping his essay to shreds and throwing it in Jazz's face, Jazz flinched as the door practically bounced off his hinges as Dash exited the room angrily.

As Jazz marked the last paper she sat back with a sigh and eyed the little shreds of paper covering her desk and the floor around it. Biting her lip she picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" Danny's voice answered on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Danny, it's me." Jazz smiled to herself.

"Uh… hi… Jazz…" Danny greeted uncertainly, there was a pause between the two siblings, "Did you want something?" Danny prompted.

"I… I've got this one student and… I may have been wrong about him, I thought he was cheating and he wasn't. Now he's torn his paper up into tiny pieces and it's all over my floor and I feel really terrible about it." Jazz sighed.

"Don't you have friends that you could ask about this?" Danny asked questioningly, there was another long pause in which Jazz chose not to answer, "uh… never mind. So just, mark the paper. Stick it back together with tape or something, you were wrong for once, big deal. Go apologise to Dash." Danny shrugged.

"I never said it was Dash." Jazz snapped irritated.

"Who else would it be?" Danny grumbled before hanging up and turning back to Tucker.

"Who was that? Sam?" Tucker asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? No, it was just Jazz." Danny shrugged and sat up on his bed, silence fell between the two teenagers.

"Look, Danny, I'm sorry we've been fighting." Tucker sighed.

"I know, me too." Danny sighed as he ran a hand through his scruffy hair, it had grown out from what it looked like when he was younger, but it hadn't grown in any particular style just longer. As such most of it hung in his eyes and annoyed him.

"I just- you KNOW I like Sam." Tucker pointed out as he leant back on Danny's computer chair.

"I know, I'll back off okay? I don't want us fighting over this, and I'm sure Sam wouldn't either." Danny replied holding his hands up in surrender.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it." Tucker smiled as he left the room. Danny sat in silence as the door closed before rolling over on his bed and staring at a picture of the three of them, picking it up he ran his thumb over Sam's image.

"Sam…" he whimpered sadly.

"Dash." Jazz gasped as she stood outside Dash's door, in her hands she held Dash's taped up and graded essay, she leaned forward and listened to the somewhat disturbing sounds coming from Dash's room. Jazz flushed red, he sounded… busy to say the least and he certainly had company over!

"Jazz?" A voice from behind her asked, Jazz spun around to come face to face with a rather puzzled looking Dash.

"Dash! You- but I thought…" Jazz trailed off blushing an even deeper shade of red.

"Thought that it was me in there?" Dash asked with a smirk.

"I… it IS your room." Jazz pointed out.

"Roomate, duh." He laughed, suddenly Jazz felt very small, this must have been how Danny always felt around Dash she mused. Dash seemed to notice the silence and decided to give Jazz a break.

"What's that?" He asked tugging at the taped up papers.

"I- ah… your essay. I marked it anyway." She mumbled handing it over.

"What about cheating?" Dash said coldly and folded his arms.

"I… I was wrong. I jumped to conclusions and I'm sorry." Jazz apologised as she stared at the floor.

"You don't say that often do you?" Dash laughed at her, Jazz looked up at him a mixture of hurt and anger evident in her face. "I didn't mean it like that. Eesh, I'm used to being wrong all the time, that's what you get for being dumb." Dash grinned taking the papers off of her.

"You're not dumb Dash." Jazz protested.

"I am, that's why I do sports and get in on sports scholarships remember? I only studied for your class to prove you wrong." Dash snorted as he leafed through the paper.

"So now you've proved me wrong are you going to stop trying?" Jazz asked quietly.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Dash shrugged walking off, Jazz stood watching his retreating form walk along the corridor, he paused and looked over his shoulder at her for a moment before leaving and rounding the corner out of Jazz's sight. She sighed sadly before walking back to her own room alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"So… Danny really couldn't make it?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow at Tucker as they walked down the road to the movie theatre.

"Nope." Tucker smiled jumping for joy inside.

"That's… strange." Sam said slowly but decided to let it go.

"Two for monsters of the damnned please." Tucker smiled as he pushed money towards the ticket vendor.

"I've got my own money." Sam frowned as she managed to find her wallet and pulled it out.

"Nah, forget it." Tucker shrugged walking inside with their tickets, Sam frowned and followed him, she didn't like where this was going.

"Popcorn?" Tucker asked her with a smile.

"Uh sure, look, I'll get-" Sam began but Tucker had already ran and gotten the popcorn and miraculous speed and returned.

"-never mind then." Sam finished with a sigh. She shook her head, surely she was just overreacting, but it was true that this outing between friends had gotten very date-like very fast. As the two of them sat in the darkened cinema Sam tried to keep her eyes and mind on the cheesy horror film, she briefly wondered whether vampires counted more as monsters or as demons. Deciding to get Tucker's opinion on this she turned to her right to see him attempting to perform the age old "yawn to get his arm around you" trick, she narrowed her eyes and shuffled forward in her seat foiling his attempt. Give an inch and they take a mile, she reminded herself. Suddenly Sam felt Tucker's hand reaching forward for her back anyway, her eyes widened as she felt his hand slide lower, she turned around and slapped the hand away before getting up and storming out. Tucker jumped up, spilling popcorn everywhere and ran after her.

"Sam!" He shouted after her, "What's wrong?" he asked panting as he caught up with her and grabbed her elbow to slow her down.

"What's wrong? You were trying to grab my ass!" She snapped shaking his hand off her arm.

"I…" Tucker trailed off, he really didn't have an excuse.

"Listen Tucker, read my lips. You and Danny are both my friends, by best friends, but friends is **all**." Sam glowered at him, Tucker flinched at this.

"But you liked Danny before and he was meant to be just your friend." Tucker pointed out irritated.

"I was fourteen! And nothing happened, I got over it!" Sam snapped exasperated.

"But-" Tucker tried again hopefully.

"No." Sam said shaking her head and walking back off to campus leaving Tucker standing in the dark night lit only by the harsh neon glow of the movie theatre lights.

Sam stomped across campus making as much noise with her boots as she could to drown out the bad feelings in her head.

"Knock it off. Oh, it's you." Dash said surprised, Sam glowered at him.

"Bite me." She snapped at him irritated.

"Friendly." Dash smirked at her infuriatingly.

"What are you doing out here in the dark anyway, shouldn't you be surrounded by dumb jock buddies?" Sam asked wandering over to Dash in the hope of getting some fun out of making him look stupid.

"No way, I'm trying to SKIP class not go to it." Dash muttered rolling his eyes.

"Wouldn't they make you want to skip?" Sam asked puzzled.

"No… they remind me about what I was like before I started going to her class." Dash sighed leaning his head back and staring at the night sky.

"Her?" Sam asked intrigued.

"Jazz Fenton, she teaches the psychology class I take." He sighed shuffling up on the bench to give Sam room to sit.

"I would never have had you down for a psychology person." Sam smirked at him.

"Argh! It was the only thing that fit okay?!" Dash snapped annoyed.

"Sorry, it just seems like you don't want to be skipping it is all." Sam commented as she sat down.

"I know, I just proved Jazz wrong so I don't have to go anymore, I was only proving a point." Dash said firmly.

"What point was that?" Sam asked curiously.

"That people on football scholarships aren't always dumb. I showed her, I aced all the assignments she gave me, and now I've proved her wrong I shouldn't go to her class or bother anymore." Dash informed her.

"That's stupid." Sam replied flatly.

"It is not! And neither am I! I mean, I am.. I think…" Dash trailed off confused.

"My work here is done." Sam laughed before getting up and walking back to her dorm. Dash sat on his own on the bench for a while.

"I will not go to class." He told himself firmly.


End file.
